User talk:Pe-ads the Mighty
--LordTBT Talk! 21:00, 29 September 2008 (UTC) Hello and welcome Hello and welcome to the wiki Pe-ads the Mighty, and May I be the second to welcome you onto the site. If you have any questions, please contact the administrators. Or, If you want to, I and other wiki users will be standing by to answer any questions you have (like about signature... ect.) I hope your times on the wiki are as great as mine have been, Sambrook the otter Talk! 01:22, 30 September 2008 (UTC) Signatrure Thank you for contacting me, and heres what I know. To add a picture, of make your signature have a color you need to, well edit it. heres what mine is: the otter |Sambrook the otter ] Talk! (I have no Idea about the tchy stuff.) But do not fret. Heres how you edit it: copy and paste the long line that is my signature onto word. If you know how to, find and replace all of "sambrook the otter" with "pe-ads the mighty" now it needs to be exact! there can be no spaces between anything thats not already spaced. If you want a color, where mine says blue, you can keep that or take it out and put in any color you want to (I.E. Green, red, purple, yellow (not recommended), black...ect) If you want an image, just replace where mine says "Image:Sambrook.jpg" just replace that with the file name of any pictue you want (it needs to be a JPG)now, to auctally put it on the wiki, go to the bar at the top where it says more. (next to your user name, in the upper right hand corner) now once your mouse is on it,more options should come up. Press the one that says "my preferences." When the page loads up, scroll down a little until you find a little box that says "my signature" (or something like that) Paste your final copy of your signature into the yellow box. MAKE SURE ONCE YOU PUT IT IN TO SCROLL ALL THE WAY DOWN AND SAVE!!!! I hope this helps! Sambrook the otter Talk! 14:14, 6 October 2008 (UTC) (if you have any other questions about signature, you can ask me, or the person who taught me, some random redwall fan Hey! Welcome to the wiki! Check out this fan fiction story by Shieldmaiden! Just click this link! Martin the Warrior II- Return to Noonvale Me! 15:24, 23 January 2009 (UTC) hey, Welcome to Redwall Abbey, Ihiope you have a good stay here! Any questions, ask me! Well, I have one for you- I don't draw, only write Sambrook did the drawing on the first page of my story, if'n that's what yew mean. Yeah,e easily confused . . Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 16:25, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Wow, Nice um... plans. I would like to join but I have almost no experience in technical stuff. I would like to have an important role (who wouldn't) like enforcing rules and stuff like that. This and another site (FunTrivia)and Dibbuns Against Bedtime are the only websites I have some experience in. Er... so what going to happen? Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 22:48, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Oh, and have you been on the Edge Chronicles Wiki? Yeah, they are awesome books. Wish I could draw that well though. Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 22:52, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I'm not sure whether I can get this off the ground or not. I was in DAB for a while, but the forums kept on getting blocked by my browser. I was thinking the format would just be a general webpage with news and stuff, with a link to a forum. Invision looks a good free forum company. Pe-ads the Mighty 15:08, 27 January 2009 (UTC) yeah...... well, I didn't know Redwall wiki had any RPs, or if it does at all yet......... but, ummmmm..... hmmm. yeah. should be interesting to see how that comes alongPrard SNOW! 02:57, 27 January 2009 (UTC) But, isn't there already something called Redwall Warlords? Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 23:51, 28 January 2009 (UTC) New System Hello, for approximately 1 month our new blogging system for Fan Fiction and Essays has been in place. You are receiving this notification because you have not yet moved your work over to this system. In two weeks, all content not moved over to the blogs will be deleted, with no chance of retrieval. You can learn more about the system at the . Thanks for your cooperation. -- LordTBT Talk! 06:30, 3 March 2009 (UTC)